mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Prior to Success". Plot (Back at Sonic's world in high school. Scourge is at the principal's office where the principal is giving him a nice stare with a grin on his face) *Principal: Hello again Sonic. I see what you did wrong on one of the hallways. *Scourge: Why am i here? Is there some sort of interview going on at the school? *Principal: You're not getting a interview. We need to talk. Right here, right now. (Back at DK's Island, Mario and Sonic's gang celebrate at DK's house, eating some banana splits on the table) *Mario: Yippie. Banana split for everyone! *Luigi: Feels like eating ice cream with a banana on it. *Sonic: This is the chili dog of desserts. *Donkey Kong: Yummy yummy banana split. *Cranky Kong: Everyone deserve a treat. *Ms. Mergess: I told you this dessert taste great than any ice cream on top. *Fauren: I could have another bite of this. *Cessy: Vanilla, straw and chocolate all together. *Miranda: This is a special prize. *Donkey Kong: *eat the whole banana split* I feel so alive. *Luigi: Ooh, brain freeze. *Sonic: Where did the brain freeze go? *Mario: It's in your head, not outside of the world. *Sonic: How can you get a brain freeze? *Luigi: Don't. You freeze like a frozen banana on the snow. *Sonic: It freezes your brain fast like running in the street. *Cranky Kong: You two brothers were video game heroes. *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: Lucky coins. *Sonic: What about me? Was i a video game hero? *Cranky Kong: No you're not. You never earn many DK coins in your life and you have to stand next to the garbage can with the earthworm. *Sonic: What? What did i do that was wrong? *Cranky Kong: You heard me. You never see the light of the day. *Sonic: I was young around that time. *Fauren: Ouch. That gotta hurt. *Luigi: Yoshi was a part of the video game heroes. *Diddy Kong: I was a video game hero. *Donkey Kong: That's my man. *Sonic: Seriously guys? No one want to give love to a blue hedgehog who has been running fast for 10 years? *Cranky Kong: You really need to watch a video about the history of video game heroes. *Mario: Trust me, you'll be one of them and be like the Smashers. *Sonic: But the earthworm i lost with wasn't a Smasher. *Luigi: Link is a Smasher too. He was at the Smash Tournament a few years ago. *Mario: I beat him so many times and beat me like three times. *Sonic: You're not trying to make a punching bag out of me, are you? *Cranky Kong: Watch the video now. Everyone have a seat at the couch. *Sonic: Why are you doing this for? *Cranky Kong: I'm forcing you to watch the whole video. Dixie, bring me the VHS. *Dixie Kong: *bring the VHS to Cranky* The tape is all ready to play the video. *Cranky Kong: *put in the VHS to the TV's video player* Papa's got the video on set. *Mario: Oh boy, let's watch it. *Sonic: Anyone want popcorn or something to drink like coconut juice? *Cranky Kong: We're not watching a movie.Just pay attention to the video. *Sonic: Are we watching a TV show then? *Cranky Kong: You don't even know. Just be quiet and listen to the set. *Sonic: Okay. Just trying to act normal. *Cranky Kong: And now the video will play. (The video projector has a blue screen with the words saying "PLAY") *Sonic: Why it's saying play? Let me see what's going on? *run and kick the TV* Perfect. *Cranky Kong: What are you doing? Sit back down. *Sonic: Alright. *sit back in his seat* No worries. Just look at the screen, not on me. *ed MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers